Coffee Fueled First Day
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Jade and Tori try and get their kids ready for the first day of school. Future!fic


**A/N – So I figured that since everyone is going back to school, I would write a back to school story! The kids are the same as in Movie Night Debacles (I just got rid of Molly). Also a HUGE thanks to my amazing Beta CharmedMilliE- Karry Master! I love ya!**

 **Kids Ages = Jesse/14, Raven/11, Melody/8 and Quinn/5**

* * *

"Morning baby," Tori called from the living room where she was helping Quinn practice her piano. Jade simply groaned and collapsed into her favorite armchair, wrapped herself in a throw blanket, and closed her eyes.

"It's too early," Jade moaned putting her head back on the chair. "Why do I have to wake up at 7am if you're already up?" Jade questioned.

"You need to get up because I can't get 4 children ready for school all by myself," Tori explained, she would've said something witty or cocky back, but Tori knew that Jade was cruel and cranky before she had a cup of coffee in the morning. "Great job Quinn, play it for me again." Tori beamed. Quinn started playing again, causing Jade to groan loudly and cover her head with the blanket. Both Quinn and Tori, who were used to this behavior from Jade, simply chuckled and continued to play. Tori looked over to the doorway and saw Raven sneaking up to Jade with her saxophone in her hands. Raven made motion to her mom and sister to be quiet and put the instrument to her lips, and started playing her practice music loudly next to Jade.

"AHH!" Jade screamed jumping up, being awoken from her nap rather abruptly. When she turned and saw Raven quickly running up the stairs, her saxophone swinging from her back, she lost it. "YOU LITTLE DEVIL CHILD!" Jade screamed running after her, ignoring the protests coming from Tori. "RAVEN CATARINA VEGA-WEST YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON THAT THING OR I'll STAB IT WITH MY SCISSORS!" Jade threatened angrily, ignoring the laughs coming from behind the locked door. Both knew that Jade would never do anything to Raven's saxophone, it cost way too much and Jade didn't want the guilt or expense of buying another.

"Morning Mama," Melody smiled, walking out of her room, already dressed for the day. "What do you think of my outfit?" She asked, holding her arms out and twirling around for Jade. She was wearing a brand new sleeveless collared dress with pastel stripes and a simple brown belt around the middle, although her hair was still messy and tangled.

"Looks adorable Mel," Jade smiled proudly. "Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." She suggested. Once Tori spotted her on the stairs though she stopped her.

"Jade go wake up Jesse, he isn't up yet and school starts in an hour," Tori urged.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. Tori knew as well as Jade did that Jesse was almost impossible to wake up before 8am, much like Jade herself. Like mother, like son.

"Yep, I do. Now go wake him up!" Tori commanded holding out her hand for Melody to take the girl to breakfast herself.

"I'm waking him up because I want to," Jade stated calmly before trudging back up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door, but heard no response. "Hey Jess, you need to get up" Jade called, she tried a few more times and when 10 minutes past she lost all patience. "IF YOU'RE NOT UP AND DRESSED IN TEN MINUTES I'M EATING YOUR BREAKFAST MYSELF!" Jade yelled through the door.

"Geez Mama, calm down. You'll loose your voice if you keep yelling like that," Raven called from her room, which was right across the hall. Jade shot her a glare and turned back to the door.

"Well it's your brother's fault for being impossible to wake up!" Jade exclaimed angrily, Raven simply chuckled and continued to brush her light brown hair. "Is that what your wearing?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Yep. What do you think?" She wore a black skirt with a white t-shirt tucked in and black suspenders with black ballet flats. Her hair was laying in soft waves with a small white bow holding back her bangs on one side. "Cute right?"

"Yea, I really like it Ray," Jade smiled. "Definitely a good outfit for your first day of middle school" Jade smiled. "Now go downstairs and eat your breakfast before I do." Jade threatened lamely, but Raven knew that she wasn't exaggerating. Eating her kids' food was something Jade did quite often, so she shut her door and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get to her breakfast fast. "LAST WARNING!" Jade pounded on her sons door, and only when she heard the sound of feet walking around did she stop and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Here's your coffee baby?" Tori smiled, handing Jade a steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee. Jade pecked her wifes' cheek lovingly before leaning against the counter, sipping her favorite drink. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sent from her steaming mug. "Remember, no going into the car before I take pictures ok?" Tori reminded, the three girls, who were stuffing their faces with scrambled eggs, nodded with a smile.

"Ugh I can't believe we have one kid starting middle school, one starting high school and one starting kindergarten!" Jade groaned, once she got some caffeine into her system and felt slightly awake.

"Don't forget me! I'm starting 3rd grade this year"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Mel," Tori chastised.

"Oh look who decided to join us this morning," Jade said cockily, raising an eyebrow at Jesse, who silently walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a large mug, doctoring it with milk and sugar. He stood next to Jade and silently clicked their mugs together before each taking a sip.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Tori questioned, as far as she knew none of her kids drank coffee.

"Mama has been giving us coffee since we were little," Raven answered automatically with realizing she was outing her mom. Tori's eyebrows shot to the celling at her daughters answer and Jade shot her another glare. "I'm just gonna brush my teeth and check my hair again." Raven all but ran up the stairs, while Tori looked at her three remaining children.

"Melody, Quinn, has mama ever let you drink coffee?" Tori asked. Jesse, who now was sitting at the table eating his eggs, eyed his mama and shot her a shy smirk.

"We're not allowed to tell you. Mama says it's a secret!" Quinn smiled innocently as she unknowingly confirmed it to Tori.

"Jade!" Tori turned to her wife, who was in the middle of pouring herself a second cup of coffee. "You give our kids coffee!" Tori exasperated.

"They act like Cat when I give it to them. It entertains me," Jade shrugged nonchalantly turning and walking up the stairs with Quinn and Melody following closely behind.

"That's not a good form of entertainment!" Tori yelled half-heartedly as Jesse chuckled softly into his cup of coffee. "I swear to god, your mama's mood changes faster than Sikowitz drinks coconut." Tori sighed. "Go get dressed, we have to leave soon." Jesse nodded, still slightly confused on who Sikowitz was, and ate one last bite of food before trudging up the stairs.

"Mel, are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Jade asked curiously.

"No I got it mama!" Melody said confidently. She was currently holding her head upside down and attempting to put up a high ponytail. Jade, who was doing Quinns hair, looked at her worriedly but silently continued to braid Quinn's pigtails. She decided to wear a denim jumper with a white t-shirt and black mary janes.

"Oh Quinnie, look at you!" Tori squealed. Quinn smiled and turned around to let Tori see her braids properly.

"Excuse me pipsqueak, I haven't finished yet," Jade chastised. Quinn blushed and moved back into position so that Jade could finish tying the ribbons in her hair. "There, now you can twirl all you want," Jade said weakly with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Um, Melody what are you doing?" Tori asked, watching the young girl struggle with the scrunchy in her hands still hanging upside down.

"I can't get it mom, can you help me?" She asked meekly.

"Yea I got it. Jade go make sure Jesse is getting dressed." Tori instructed. Jade just shrugged and headed in that direction.

"Hey Jess, you getting dressed?" Jade asked through the door. Jesse opened the door and smirked at his mom.

"I clean up nice right?" Jesse was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, a black graphic tee, red converse and a snap back hat. Jade rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs where she started to get backpacks and lunches ready.

"Ok, guys grab your backpacks and little ones grab your lunches we gotta get out of here," Jade called. Quinn was the first one to grab her brand new backpack and lunch box, waiting eagerly by the front door. Slowly Jesse, Raven and Melody, whose hair was now in a stylish high ponytail with a pastel pink ribbon, joined their sister and they headed outside.

"WAIT!" Tori shouted as the kids headed to the car. Jesse grimaced, knowing what was to come. Tori walked around and started to position the kids on the front steps of the house.

"Alright guys smile!" Jade stood behind Tori as she snapped countless pictures of the kids, tearing up slightly. Jesse looked helplessly at Jade, who smirked at him and wrapped an arm around Tori.

"Can we go now?" Jesse complained after another minute or so. He didn't want to be late for his first day of high school and at this rate he was going to be super late!

"No, now it's individual pictures!" Jade rolled her eyes as Tori took her time positioning each child in front of the door. They each held a sign that read their name, the date and what grade they were going into and Tori took 5 or 6 pictures of each child.

"Tori, we need to get the kids to school now," Jade told her. Tori gave a loud sigh and ushered the kids into the van, who all but ran into the car. The first stop was Hollywood Arts high school, where Jesse was attending. He was out of the car and in the building before the car even fully stopped. Tori laughed and Jade muttered a curse under her breath as they drove to the next stop, which was the local middle school. They watched as Raven met up with her best friend Jackie, Andres daughter, and the two raced into the school. Lastly was the elementary school which Jade parked and walked the girls to the front steps.

"Hey guys!" Cat beamed as the pair walked up to her. Quinn quickly hugged Remus, her best friend and Cats son, and Melody started actively talking to her best friend, and Cats oldest child, Madeline.

"Ok guys, have a good day at school" Tori smiled as the four kids walked into the school, Remus and Quinn holding each others hands for support as they walked into the large school.

"Jade, you know you're wearing bunny slippers right?" Cat chuckled. Jade looked down and sure enough she was wearing pink bunny slippers coupled with batman pajama pants.

"I wanted to wear this," Jade huffed, marching back to the car leaving Cat and Tori to burst into laughter in front of the school.

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll update!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 **Kimmie**


End file.
